Webkinz Hospital 4
Summary Lemony is back in the hospital bed though this time she gets her dream baby. Story Lemony is pregnant again and is hoping for a non violent baby after Harry. She gets her wish with King who's the King of Unviolence. The boys hate the new baby and question there father who claims to just go with it. Sloppy and Army try to take over the video so they can give King a noggie but Spots stops them in their tracks. Webkinz Songs Webkinz Hospital 4 Location Living Room * Old Computer ** Spot's Hospital Gallery Facts First Appearance of King King is called king because he is the king of un-violence. Sloppy and Army take over the show and bully their baby brother that was just born. Sloppy got his wish and gave Harry noggies and wedgies. King's first words where no violence violence stinks. Spots grounds Sloppy, Army, and Harry after the video. Transcript Spots: Hello and welcome to Webkinz Hospital 5 (Its supposed to be 4) at the hospital where we'll have a new meaning. With my family. anyway, Ok remember her. Lemony: Um this time I hope it's not violence. Spots: He was in the last episode. And remember him. And here's Army. Army: Yo I like to give Sally noggies. Brian: Sloppy did you get what you want did you give this baby noggies? Sloppy: Yeah. Brian: And there's the screen where tapping. Anyway. Spots: He was on the big screen. look. Sloppy: I'm on the big screen. I'm on the big screen. anyway. Spots: Let's go! Lemony: Please it's going to be violent Spots: It won't be honey buns Lemony: Ok now push. Ahh! it's hurting. Spots: Here it is. King: Violence sucks. Lemony: YES! This will be a baby I love this could be my dream. Sloppy. Sloppy: I'm going to not like this baby. Army: Me either. Harry: Me too I want my Girlfriend (Dorothy) Instead of him. Lemony: Ok here he comes. King: Wah! Lemony: Oh my god. King: No violence. Violence stinks. Lemony: Aw this baby it's a lil Kinz Lion Spots: Ok what we going to name him? Lemony: I say King. The king of unviolence. King: Violence, No violence. Lemony: How do you like the baby boys? Army? Army: It sucks like pee. Lemony: Harry? Harry: It sucks more than anything like poop. Sloppy: I hate this baby! AGGHHHAAGHFH! King: I hate brothers. Lemony: Good boy baby now let's cuddle up and take a nap. Sloppy: Dad why you even like this? Spots: I just stay around. Ok I guess this is the end. And guess what never call me dots. That's my last name. Sloppy: I call you dad, you idiot. Anyway ok, ok, ok. Army: First where going to give babies noggies. Sloppy: Yeah this will be called babies give noggies. And here's the baby. Lemony: Give me him! Army: Noggie! King: Ahh! Sloppy: My turn. Spots: Stop giving noggies to your brother that just got born. Sloppy: Wait wait wait. Spots: Where going to have to go now! Sloppy: Wait bye! Category:Video Category:2009 Category:Webkinz Category:Webkinz Hospital Category:Spots Category:King Category:Lemony Category:Army Category:Sloppy Category:Harry